


To A King An Admirer

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kings & Queens, M/M, Mid-Evil AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Kingdoms once exsisted, the Kingdom of Mogar, the Kingdom Of The First King, and the Kingdom of The Mad King. In the Kingdom of Mogar, lives a poor young man with dreams to one day meet his king, little does he know he carries a power within him to destroy The Mad King. Unbeknownst to King Mogar, The Mad King is already aware.</p><p>(Updates on Thursday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beggar

There once lived a strong, thriving, kingdom, not too far from many others like it. This kingdom was fair in size and its people were those of mostly middle and high class with the occasional unfortunate poor, but these villagers were also strong warriors such as their king. Theyve won many battles, no other kingdom dared challenge the Kingdom of Mogar.

  
The name their king was feared by, a name that sent chills down an enemy's spine and goose bumps on the bravest of warriors. Michael Jones, his real name no one dared to call him by unless they new the noble personally, which many few did. He was known for his rage and strength, nothing as far as the underworld could frighten him.

To the east of this strong kingdom was the kingdom of Geoff Ramsey, a kind and gentle king to all his citizens who worked hard, most of which being middle class. This old king was kind to all but was stone cold when necessary, when it came to crime and business he went straight to the point and was not to be trifled with.

To the west of Mogar's mighty monarchy, was the kingdom of the Mad King, James Ryan Haywood. Feared by many, his name heard over seas and past moutains. known for morbid manslaughter for nothing other than his pure enjoyment. He who has shown to mercy to the weak and no patience for the begging. His kingdom consisted of high class mean an women, unfortunate poor as well that were shown no solace.

But the Mad King's domain is not where our main character lies, he resides in the Kingdom of Mogar. A poor young man, living in the lower wine cellar of a older tailor named Jack. The poor man went by the name, Jon, much like the king, he was full of rage at times but only occasionally. Jon was poor but he made the most of it, he helped out Jack in the shop when he could in return for a bed and food. Jack didn't require him to do such work, he was generous enough to give man extra food and a place to sleep for free but Jon insisted. He usually worked to tend to Jack's cows and horse in his backyard, since he could not smell, he didn't mind it much.

His only wish was one day meet the king, he's heard the stories of his days in war and how he had wrestled bears for sport, he looked up to his accolades and wanted to meet this brave man, and apparently good looking. All the women in the kingdom swooned after the king and talked till the sunset about him, Jon could only daydream about his king, hoping one day to be fortunate enough to gaze upon him. One could only hope.

 

"Im sorry sir, who?" A young, tan, knight asked, standing before the throne.

"I've heard word of a poor man in Mogar's Kingdom named Jon Risenger, a human weapon from lore, rumour has it the young king wishes to use is against me, what a joke . Alas, i cant be too reckless, find him, and bring him to me."

"Yes, Mad King."


	2. My Liege

The morning light shone through the cellar window, causing Jon to blink his eyes open. He sat up and rubbed his face, putting on a pair of pants and a new shirt that was relitivly dirty. He stretched and headed upstairs and out the back. He picked up a bucket filled with carrots and apples and headed over to the stable, greeted with a happy whinny when he entered. "Good morning, Olly," he smiled picking an apple from the bucket and feeding it to the chestnut colored horse.

     He went on to feed the other horses before exiting the stable to be greeted by Jack. "You always get up so early, you should let yourself sleep in a day for once, you could use a break," Jack smiled at him.

   "You know i don't mind, who else is going to feed them while you're knocked out?" the shorter chuckled.

   "hahaha, that is true, well, anyways, I have to head out to the market to pick up some supplies, I'll be back as soon as I can," Jack smiled heading out through the gate.

  Jon continued to feed the animals, taking extra care to the calves who needed to be groomed today. He spent some time after that with the horses for breakfast, reading into his favorite book with an apple. He was at peace, he loved the horses the most, Jack would let him ride into the woods with them every now and then. Just then a loud bang was heard on the front door,John stood and exited the yard through the gates and made his way to the first to see a knight at the door, bow across his back and his hair an utter birds nest. "Can I help you, sir,?" he asked walking up to him.

   "Is.. Jon Risenger here?" he asked with a British accent.

   "I am he," Jon raised an eyebrow, what the hell was one of the king's personal knights doing asking for him?

"King Mogar requests a hearing with you."

"Me? How does the king even know who I am?" he kept his quizzical eyebrow up, feeling like this was more of a joke than anything.

"Although he may not go outside the castle much, he does know all of the citizens here, including... beggars." the knight looked over him with a judgmental look. 

"Fine." Jon shot a dirty look back at the British man.

    The knight led him back to the castle, bring him to a den, the fire roaring in the room that had little light shinning in from the curtained windows. "Wait here, Mogar will be with you in a minute, don't touch anything." He growled, exiting the room.

    Jon looked around the room, it was elegantly decorated and it seemed as though the walls were dripping gold, even though they were a light brown color. He looked to his feet where a soft bear rug was at his feet, lifeless but plush beneath the leather on his feet.

    "Yes, the rumors are true, I did kill that."

    Jon turned swiftly, the king standing behind the couch next to him. Breath caught in his throat, he was beautiful. Thick, curly, milk chocolate locks that dangled on his forehead and brushed his cheeks, beautiful chestnut brown eyes that complimented the freckles splayed across his nose and puce dusted cheeks. "Why... why am I here?" Jon asked timidly.

    "Right to the point, huh? The Mad King seeks you, you are the only one with the power to destroy him."

 

"Pardon me?" Jon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

_"You're the only one who can end his reign."_


End file.
